The goal of this project is to increase the quantitative preparedness of all science and mathematics majors such that they are better able to solve problems using quantitative techniques. This will result in better quantitative scores on the GRE examination and better preparation for graduate study in biomedical fields. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Vertical Integration of Quantitative and Biological Sciences at the University of the Virgin Islands will provide every student majoring in science and mathematics an exposure to the importance of quantitative techniques in addressing biological questions. A series of modules will be developed for integration into introductory biology, introductory chemistry, introductory mathematics and introductory computer science courses. Additionally, two upper level interdisciplinary courses (computational biology to be developed, and mathematical modeling to be adapted), as well as a research experience, will be offered that will emphasize quantitative approaches to solving biological problems. This curriculum development will sit on a base of well-planned faculty development activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Relevance: Through cross-disciplinary integration of biological and quantitative activities in required freshman and sophomore level courses, and availability of upper level interdisciplinary courses and research experiences, UVI graduates will be ready for biomedical research in the 21st century. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]